


Безымянный старбакс-мини

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, bucky doesn't remember, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>парные мини в стиле "тогда и теперь", повествующие о том, что Бог приглядывает за всеми - и за скинни!Стивом, и за обычным Стивом. И не только он, в общем-то =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безымянный старбакс-мини

**Author's Note:**

> _**От автора:**_ Немного безумной предыстории для второй части рассказа: Стив, как и хотел в начале "Зимнего солдата", уходит со своей неблагодарной работы, предварительно забрав Баки из бронированного изолятора Щ.И.Т.а (способного выдержать попадение небольшой баллистической ракеты), и пытается жить обычной жизнью. Память не спешит возвращаться к Баки, хотя иногда случаются редкие проблески, а еще его сознание, не выдержав наплыва информации, успешно подавляет воспоминания о бытности Зимним Солдатом. Безнадежность, бесконечный херт/комфорт и юст.

  
Лето, они идут в парк, Стив весь захвачен очередной своей внезапной и слегка безумной идеей. Не так давно он доставал Баки, чтобы тот поднатаскал его к первенству Бруклина по марафонскому бегу, хотя и так было понятно, что в этом соревновании Стив мог прийти только первым с конца. Баки это понимал, и Стив, разумеется, это прекрасно понимал тоже – боже, это же парень, едва ли не родившийся с ингалятором в руке! – но ему очень хотелось поучаствовать. «Думаю, это весело», − сказал он тогда тем невыносимым тоном, который использовал, когда что-то поедало его изнутри, а он изо всех сил старался не впадать в печаль. «Не так уж весело, − поправил его Баки. – Кому это вообще надо? Потеть изо всех сил, трясти булками, дышать пылищей…». «Это тренирует волю к победе», − Стив был непреклонен. Он вообще всегда был непреклонен, но особенно – когда собирался что-то такое в очередной раз себе доказать. Что он ничем не хуже прочих, или что он может все на свете. «Ну ладно», − сдался Баки. Не родился еще тот человек, который смог бы совладать с этой роджеровской твердолобостью. Если бы Баки отказался участвовать в этом наистраннейшем предприятии, Стив, разумеется, ни за что бы не расстался с идеей, только нашел бы кого-нибудь другого, кто бы взялся ему помогать, и вот тот, другой, скорее всего и понятия бы не имел, что у этого щуплого марафонца астма и выносливость как у какой принцесски. Два дня Баки покорно тренировал будущее нации – бегал с ним так медленно, как только мог, не рискуя быть обвиненным в том, что поддается. Легкие упражнения, чтобы разогреть мышцы, круг почета по кварталу, снова упражнения для мышц – на этот раз, чтобы их успокоить и снять напряжение. У Стива все шло со скрипом; если бы он ходил на занятия физкультурой, школьный тренер уже давно бы вышел из себя и отослал его на унизительную скамейку запасных. «Давай закончим на этом? Завтра отсюда и начнем. – Нет, мы же даже ничего не сделали. – Стив! – Баки! – Стивен Роджерс! – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс! – Сопляк! – Придурок!..» Потом они смеялись и продолжали, пока Стив полностью не выбивался из сил. Его рубашку к тому времени можно было скрутить в жгут и отжать, как свежевыстиранное белье. На третий день предмарафонской эпопеи Стив вдруг почувствовал, что его сердце бьется «как-то странно», и Баки наотрез отказался продолжать с ним эти самоубийственные занятия. Он ощущал себя просто ужасно – с самого начала знал же, что все к тому идет.

Доктор потом сказал, что «странно бьющееся» сердце – это аритмия. Стиву нельзя бегать. Только если совсем чуть-чуть. Небыстро. Не через силу.

Стив, когда услышал это, насупился и дулся еще два дня.

Теперь Стив хочет быть скаутом. У них же такая форма, Бак, как у военных, и они помогают людям, и ты знаешь, почему они приветствуют друг друга только левой рукой? Это какой-то африканский обычай. Обычай какого-то племени. Или нет?..

Баки глотает обреченный вздох и говорит: 

− Малыш Стиви хочет собирать значки?

Стив бросает на него яростный взгляд. Иногда он не понимает юмора.

− Это серьезное дело! Я хочу вступить в БСА не из-за значков, ориентирования на местности и дурацких узлов…

Баки, который совсем не желает оказаться в центре гражданско-патриотической бури, торопливо хмыкает и запускает руку ему в волосы, превращая аккуратно зачесанные набок волосы в воронье гнездо. 

− Ну разумеется! Хочешь мороженого?

Стив вздыхает. 

− Хочу, но ты же знаешь…

− Можешь не есть сразу. Подожди, пока оно нагреется.

−Тогда это будет совсем не мороженое. Мороженое – это когда что-то замерзло.

− Ох, прекрати занудствовать, а то не получишь ничего.

− Эй!..

Они останавливаются у свободной скамейки с видом на пруд.

− Подождешь меня здесь? Отличное место, если не занять, кто-то обязательно усядется, − говорит Баки. Стив пожимает плечами и покорно садится сторожить скамейку. Баки берет курс на тележку с мороженым, но в какой-то момент не выдерживает, оглядывается. Стив зачарованно смотрит на воду, наверняка представляет, как рисовал бы ее – свет, тень, блики, отражение всегда темнее отражаемого объекта, − он ужасно сутулится, как будто хочет сделаться еще меньше и незаметнее. Это из-за искривления позвоночника, у Стива еще иногда болит спина, когда он слишком долго сидит в одной позе, а после пытается «хрустнуть» шеей, только она отчего-то не хрустит. «Заклинило», − обычно вздыхает Стив, такой обреченный в этот момент, и тогда Баки просто подходит и гладит его шею с выпирающими позвонками сзади, и чуть ниже, рядом с лопатками. Обычно говорят, массаж помогает, но Баки же не костоправ, вдруг он что-то сделает не так, и Стиву станет только хуже. Этого парня пальцем ткни, и он упадет. Ну, или нет, но синяк точно нальется размером со сливу.

− Роджерс, − бормочет себе под нос Баки и усмехается. Стив отрывает взгляд от воды, выискивает друга и подает ему знак – повернись. Баки отворачивается и едва-едва не врезаться в престарелого джентльмена в шляпе из газеты и с тростью. Стив теперь наверняка думает о том, какой он феерический дурак.

Баки долго переминается с ноги на ногу у тележки с мороженым. Очередь. Баки терпеть не может ждать, а девочка, стоящая перед ним вместе с матерью, выбирает мороженое уже очень, очень долго и постоянно капризничает. Что в пять, что в пятнадцать – девчонки иногда просто невыносимы. Наконец наступает черед Баки, он покупает два сахарных стаканчика с большими шариками мороженого (себе шоколадный, Стиву – ванильный, он ненавидит шоколад, а на орехи и клубнику у него аллергия) и идет обратно, весьма довольный собой, пока не замечает кое-что странное. Теперь Стив сидит на скамейке не один. Рядом с ним – странная женщина в длинном платье, у нее в руках целая куча буклетов. Один из них она настойчиво предлагает Стиву, а тот неловко мнется – о, этот трогательный вежливый Стиви, − но все же не смеет его взять.

Баки идет очень-очень быстро, почти бежит, пока не достигает скамейки, друга и странной женщины.

− Сти-ив? – тянет Баки, вопросительно выгибая брови.

Роджерс поднимает голову и смотрит на него в жутком замешательстве. Баки приоткрывает рот и переводит взгляд сначала на его неожиданную соседку по скамейке, а после – на буклеты. Те желтые, обложка испещрена мелкими до нечитаемого буквами, и лишь в самом центре чернеет одно монументальное слово, выделенное жирным шрифтом – « _истину…_ ».

«Уличные проповедники, − тоскливо думает Баки. – Сектанты». Его мама, миссис Барнс, всегда впадала от них в священный ужас, замешанный на панике, а сам он никогда толком не понимал, что в них такого пугающего… А вот сейчас он это понимает. Что, если они промоют Стиву мозги, и он перестанет быть собой и станет как они, странно улыбающимся и вообще чокнутым?..

− А вы, молодой человек, веруете в Господа нашего? – обращается к Баки странная женщина, теперь брошюра в ее руке смотрит на него желтым уголком.

− Ох, Стиви, − Баки закусывает губу, чтобы не засмеяться, вся ситуация из напряженной вдруг представляется забавной и в высшей мере нелепой, а Стив смотрит на него круглыми глазами, но уже тянется к брошюре – потому что не взять ее невежливо. – Пойдем, давай, нам уже пора… − тут он, подтверждая слова делом, разворачивается и начинает уходить.

− Извините, − Стив подхватывается со скамейки, будто его ужалили в его тощую задницу, и бросается следом за ним, − простите, нам действительно пора…

Когда они отходят на порядочное расстояние, Баки наконец сбавляет шаг. Стив весь красный и тяжело дышит. В конце концов, они совсем останавливаются.

− Роджерс, ты совершеннейший, полный дурак! – говорит Баки и вручает ему мороженое. – Вот, это тебе. Не ешь сразу, пока ты такой разгоряченный, горло заболит.

− Сам знаю, − бурчит Стив, напряженно выискивая глазами что-то на груди Баки, а потом все-таки поднимает взгляд. – Спасибо.

− Да без проблем, обращайся, − усмехается Баки и подмигивает Стиву. Уши у того становятся пунцовыми как по заказу.

− Нет, правда спасибо. Хотя… как-то нехорошо вышло, − теперь Стив еще долго не сможет успокоиться. – Мне жаль эту даму. Она выглядела такой чудной… как будто не до конца осознавала мир вокруг. И что небезопасно подходить к посторонним и заводить с ними беседу… Надеюсь, с ней все будет хорошо.

− Думаю, будет, − заявляет Баки как можно уверенней, и Стив косится на него с сомнением. – Бог приглядывает за ней, даже если он у нее немножко не такой, как у нас… Я так думаю. А тебе я могу предложить ободряющее дружеское объятие или яичный коктейль, у меня остались шесть центов. Или пойдем домой? Попробуем склеить воздушного змея…

− Давай лучше станем скаутами вместе? – в Стиве пять с небольшим футов, у него худенькие, немного сутулые плечи, идеально отглаженная рубашка в полоску и самые честные голубые глаза на свете.

Как такому вообще можно отказать?

*** *** ***

Вокруг так много людей, а он без оружия. _Вообще_ без оружия. Стив вытряс из его рукава нож и сказал, что у цивилизованных людей не принято носить с собой ножи. Ну, только на пикники и в чехлах. Есть еще спортивные секции по метанию ножей, туда тоже можно их приносить. А в парк – нельзя. Баки не представляет, что такое «пикники» и «секции», зато отлично знает, что значит «нельзя».

Одежда на Баки тоже странная. Такая не спасет от пуль, к ней неудобно цеплять разгрузку, в нее не положить боеприпасы. В его обуви далеко не убежишь, она легкая, не в пример тактическим ботинкам, но не фиксирует голеностоп, и вообще выглядит довольно хлипко. Стив называет эту обувь «кеды», и говорит, что они удобные, и что Баки понравится, и тогда Баки напоминает себе, что Баки − это он. Так его зовут только Стив и тот черный парень, который иногда к нему приходит. Остальные называют его «Барнс» или «Зимний солдат», и он понятия не имеет, почему его так называют. Зимний солдат. Даже звучит странно, разве нет?

− Что значит «Зимний солдат»? – спрашивает он как-то вечером, и Стив, который готовит ужин, резко останавливается посреди движения.

− Что?

− Зимний солдат.

− О… Зимний солдат – это что-то типа твоего старого позывного, − сухо говорит Стив и смотрит в миску, где перемешивает венчиком соус для салата.

− Зима – это когда холодно, − после небольшой заминки замечает Баки. – Снег.

Стив думает о чем-то своем и морщится. «Ненавижу снег», − как-то сказал он. Баки запомнил. Иногда он пытается вспомнить, что было раньше, но не может, в голове только чернота и тишь, и так тяжко, будто радиомолчание на всех частотах. Он откуда-то знает, что такое «радиомолчание», но не помнит, кто были его родители, и где он раньше жил. Иногда ему становится мучительно от этого, так, будто того и гляди вырвет, но обычно он сохраняет спокойствие. Так было с самого начала. Пусто и черно. Теперь лучше. Теперь он знает, что есть Стив, и есть «дом», Стив там живет, и Баки живет с ним. Дом – квартира на пятом этаже в старом здании на Манхеттене. В ней две комнаты – ничья и Стива. Когда Стив впервые приводит Баки туда, он говорит, что ничья комната теперь будет комнатой Баки, и он может спать на диване. Баки не знает, как это – спать, поэтому полночи сидит на диване и ждет уточнения приказа. Потом приходит Стив, сдавленно восклицает, будто получил коленом в солнечное сплетение, тащит Баки за собой, в другую комнату, в кровать, заставляет лечь, перекидывает ногу через его ноги, чтобы точно не встал, и тепло шепчет в висок: «Закрой глаза. Расслабься. Да, вот так, Баки, молодец, а теперь спи… Спи». И Баки отключается. Теперь он знает, что значит «спать», и что дома – спят, едят и смотрят американский футбол «по телеку». «Телек» − это такая странная плоская штуковина, иногда она черная и молчит, а иногда яркая и орет. Баки думает, что «телек» похож на его память.

Стив еще пару раз перемешивает круговыми движениями заправку для салата.

− Ты… эээ… работал там, где холодно, − наконец выдает он. – Кто-то опять назвал тебя «Зимним солдатом»?

− Рыжая девушка.

− Ох. Не волнуйся об этом. Не хочешь прогуляться после ужина?..

Баки долго молчит, а потом кивает.

Они идут туда, где бесконечно много людей, и вода сверкает на солнце, как расплавленная сталь, и воздух пахнет непривычной едой. Тут небезопасно. Ближайшие высотные здания расположены так, будто строились специально для снайперов. Если бы Баки хотел прикончить Стива сейчас, он бы уже закреплял станок-треногу для пристрелки на крыше крайнего справа дома. Но он не хочет. Это же Стив. Стив готовит для него завтрак и иногда читает ему вслух газеты, а еще они вместе слушают старую музыку по вечерам. Баки хотел бы, чтобы Стив был с ним всегда, и не представляет, откуда в его голове берутся всякие жуткие мысли. Иногда ему кажется, что он даже пытался что-то сделать Стиву, или кому-то, кто очень на него похож. Эти мысли заставляют его нервничать, и левая рука, которая не такая, как у всех, сжимается и разжимается сама собой, а потом приходит Стив и говорит как ни в чем не бывало: «Сэм звал нас к себе выпить пива. Ну, то есть, он выпьет пива, а мы просто… ох, ну, в любом случае, Сэм звал нас в гости. Идем?», − и они идут. Сэм – тот черный парень. Он тоже ничего, хоть он и не Стив. Сэм не боится Баки и его _не такой руки_ , а остальным она почему-то не нравится.

Сегодня они гуляют без Сэма, тот занят на собрании ветеранов, но так даже лучше, потому что когда Сэм с ними, они со Стивом бурно обсуждают непонятные вещи, а Баки только смотрит по сторонам и хмурится. Он тоже хочет говорить о всяком таком, но у него не очень получается. Стив говорит, это ненадолго, и что он вначале тоже ничего не понимал, а потом показывает свой блокнот со списком разных разностей. «Тем более, мы же вместе смотрели Стар Трек. Видишь, ты не так уж не в теме», − добавляет он с улыбкой, от которой внутри Баки что-то каждый раз дергается и замирает.

− Хорошая погода, правда? – Стиву неловко, когда они оба подолгу молчат, поэтому он начинает болтать, зная, что Баки ему вряд ли ответит. – Думаю, нужно куда-нибудь съездить. Всегда хотел путешествовать… Посмотреть мир. Но сначала вся эта штука с астмой, и денег у нас особо не было, а потом война, сыворотка, полное безумие. Тело это дурацкое… Никогда к нему не привыкну. Постоянно на все натыкаюсь, потому что я, ну, теперь побольше прежнего. Не знаю, помнишь ли ты, но раньше я был настолько тощим, что меня сносило ветром. Ты всегда смеялся и говорил, что я ношу этот свой дурацкий неподъемный портфель в качестве балласта. А портфель… Ну, он у меня был такой, − Стив обрисовывает в воздухе очертания, − огромный. Я в нем носил учебники и все на свете. А иногда ты носил его за меня. О, а еще у него были металлические уголки, чтобы он подольше не истрепался. Или так было модно? Не помню. Это был папин портфель.

Баки слушает и внимательно наблюдает за людьми вокруг. Они расслаблены и заняты своей жизнью. Ему не удается идентифицировать среди них потенциальные угрозы.

− Ты не хочешь пить? – вдруг спрашивает Стив. – Я забыл взять бутылку с водой, − он виновато улыбается уголками губ.

Баки качает головой, и непослушные пряди волос падают ему на глаза. Стив хотел его постричь, но он воспротивился. Длинные волосы неудобны в бою, они закрывают обзор, да еще предоставляют врагу отличный шанс схватиться за них в самый неудачный момент, но он опасается, что, если пострижется, снова не будет узнавать свое отражение. Как тогда, в первые дни со Стивом.

− Тогда я быстро сгоняю до питьевых фонтанчиков, это вон там, − Стив указывает направление, Баки покорно следует взглядом за его рукой и видит фонтанчики. 

Совсем недалеко. В пределах видимости.

− Сможешь побыть тут один? – спрашивает Стив обеспокоенно, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Подожди меня здесь, на скамейке, я мигом.

Баки кивает и покорно садится на ближайшую свободную скамейку. Стив его попросил. Баки должен сидеть и ждать его. И наблюдать, все ли со Стивом в порядке. Потому что возможность нахождения снайперов на крыше вон того дома никто не отменяет. Внутренний радар Баки работает бесперебойно. Нельзя расслабляться. Не сейчас. Никогда. Стиву может грозить опасность. Со Стивом может случиться что угодно…

На скамейку рядом опускается девушка в поношенной, но аккуратной одежде. Баки поворачивается в ее сторону, долго смотрит, оценивая, моргает. Физическая подготовка плохая. Оружие отсутствует. Девушка не представляет для него никакого интереса, и он переключается на наблюдение за другими движущимися объектами в радиусе трехсот футов.

− Не уделите ли мне минутку? – спрашивает девушка осторожно.

Баки молчит. Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на то, как Стив жадно пьет. На таком расстоянии, конечно, невозможно разобрать мелкие детали, но Баки удивительно легко представить, как капли воды падают Стиву на шею, медленно скатываются по ней до воротника его толстовки и впитываются в него, оставляя темные пятна.

− Как вы думаете, есть ли что-то высшее, что ведет нас по жизни и помогает нам найти путь? – выпаливает девушка на одном дыхании, будто долго учила слова.

Баки молчит и смотрит на Стива. Тот уже возвращается, и даже машет ему: «Я тут».

− Тот, кто всегда нас спасает?..

− Стив? – задумчиво спрашивает Баки. Стив всегда помогает ему, когда он не знает, что делать, или когда забывает, почему уже час стоит на месте и смотрит в пустоту, или когда внутри разливается черная дрянь, и тошнит, и в голове звенит от чьих-то криков, которые уже давным-давно смолкли. А еще Стив похож на того парня в синем костюме из «телека», который всегда оказывается там, где с кем-то случилась беда, и Баки почти уверен, что тот парень и есть Стив, потому что это очень на него похоже. На того Стива, который каждый день рассказывает ему, кто же такой Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс и почему так важно сохранить о нем память навсегда. Да, определенно, очень похоже.

Лицо девушки вытягивается.

− Стив? Понятия не имею, кто такой Стив, но это не он. Я говорю о Боге, − последнее слово она как-то по-особенному выделяет интонацией. О _Боге_.

Баки поджимает губы. Он не знает, что такое «бог». Он ждет Стива.

− Неужели вы не знаете, что Господь – пастырь наш? – экзальтированно вопрошает девушка.

Баки не представляет, кто такой «пастырь», но ему совсем не нравится та экспрессия, с которой незнакомый объект с ним разговаривает. Есть в этом что-то угрожающее. Что-то… Баки вновь поворачивает голову в сторону соседки по скамейке и долго, въедливо изучает ее лицо. Зрачки девушки расширяются от страха, рот округляет беззвучное восклицание:

− Дьявол!

Баки хмурится, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. Его так уже называли. Кто-то. Когда-то. 

На его плечо ложится широкая горячая ладонь и сжимает, успокаивая.

− Не стоит разбрасываться словами, − спокойно говорит Стив, но Баки чувствует, как глубоко в душе он звенит от негодования. – Мой друг прекрасный человек. Самый лучший из всех, кого я знал. Просто с ним случилось кое-что плохое, но теперь все в порядке.

− С божьей помощью, − робко вставляет девушка. Стив отчего-то внушает ей уважение.

Баки не видит – не может видеть, потому что сидит спиной, − но знает, Стив сейчас улыбается ей этой своей вымученной улыбкой. Вот поэтому все и любят Стива – потому что он умеет улыбаться, даже когда совсем не хочется. А Баки вообще не умеет улыбаться. Если раньше и знал, как, то забыл.

− Конечно. Кто-то приглядывает за всеми нами, − Стив похлопывает Баки по спине, давая тем самым сигнал «Поднимись». – До свидания, юная леди.

Баки встает и идет за Стивом.

− Странное чувство, − наконец выдавливает из себя он.

Стив взволнованно оборачивается.

− Что такое? Снова болит голова?

Баки прикусывает нижнюю губу и пытается сообразить. Это что-то такое… что-то такое близкое… что-то, что плавает на поверхности памяти, как в темной воде, но стоит протянуть руку, и останутся только расходящиеся круги… Что-то такое уже было, с парком, с Богом, с торопливым «Нам пора»… Или он и это видел в «телеке»?..

− Нет, − он не может успокоиться, и левая рука, которую он почти всегда держит в кармане, начинает беспорядочно перебирать пальцами. – Нет. Ты. Я. Вот это, − он дергает подбородком, указывая на мир вокруг.

Стив улыбается, широко, открыто, это похоже на нестерпимое, жгучее сияние. Для Баки почти невыносимо смотреть на него, но отвернуться, опустить глаза – еще болезненней.

− Кто-то действительно приглядывает за нами, кто-то большой и о-очень могущественный… − тут он поднимает взгляд вверх и словно впервые замечает те высотные дома, что все это время не давали Баки покоя. – Главное, чтобы это был не Фьюри. Как ты думаешь, сейчас в кино идет что-нибудь приличное?

Баки пожимает плечами.

− Правда, сейчас и кино совсем не такое, как раньше, да? Этот звук в нем иногда просто оглушает, и, знаешь, сиденье под тобой вибрирует, это как-то даже глупо, не находишь? И экран такой большой. Раньше все было как-то компактней. Зато – с атмосферой! – Стив снова принимается болтать, и Баки думает, если вот прямо сейчас его, безоружного, странно одетого и обутого в кеды, пристрелят из «Хеклер-Кох G28», он умрет не пустым. В нем будет все это. И улыбка Стива тоже.

Потому что какая разница, есть ли кто-то большой и могущественный, если за Баки приглядывает Стив?..   



End file.
